


blood moon (with a hint of pesto aioli)

by biochemprincess



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemprincess/pseuds/biochemprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody deserves a break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood moon (with a hint of pesto aioli)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: fitzsimmons + exams.  
> set during academy era. cave: tooth - rotting fluff.

“Let’s take a break.” Fitz suggested out of nowhere.  
****

“No. We’re far behind on schedule.” Jemma shuffled the papers in front of her; all coded in various colours, almost every sentence underlined with neon highlighters.

“Simmons.” She looked up from her notes and found him staring in disbelieve. “You look like you could need a break.”

If it hadn’t been Fitz who said that, she would’ve been hurt a little. But a look in the mirror on her wardrobe only confirmed his words. Her hair looked like a bird-nest and she hadn’t changed out of her - very comfortable - pj’s all day.

Exams did that to her, let her forget anything but the subject. Maybe Fitz was right, a break wouldn’t hurt her. Or her hair.

“We really should get some fresh air. Go out.” He continued.

“You want to have a night out, right before the most important exams of our lives?”

“No. I just want to leave this apartment, before I, and more even more important you, die inside here. How long since you last stepped in front of the door?”

Fitz didn’t even wait for her answer, instead he directly walked up to the fridge, inspecting its content. Jemma joined him, raising an eyebrow at his confused face.

“What are you looking for? Are you out of food again?”

“No. But I know what we’re doing and a snack might be a good addition.”

Jemma wondered what he had in mind, because she certainly wouldn’t abandon her books for longer than fifteen minutes, twenty at best. And he really shouldn’t too.

“Well —” She concentrated her thoughts on the fridge again. It wasn’t as well - stocked as usually. Yes, studying really took its toll. “There is some prosciutto left— and mozarella. And I think I still have some of my pesto aioli. What do you think about about sandwiches? Will they do for your great plan?”

Fitz nodded, bright eyes and bright smile - it was infectious, damnit.

Twenty minutes later, after fixing emergency sandwiches for his secret break-plan, “ _We’re working for a spy agency, Simmons, always be ready”_  and changing into different clothes and fixing her bad hair as good as possible  _“No, I won’t let anybody see me like this, only over my dead body. And you don’t count, Fitz!”_ Jemma was finally ready to go.

She noticed what all the fuss was about the moment they stepped outside her dorm. The moon was already partly tinted in a bronze glow.

“Lunar eclipse.” She whispered astonished.

“Thought you would forget about it. Come, we should find a better place.” Fitz answered.

Together they walked across the campus and up the hills behind the academy buildings. Between the trees they had a perfect view at the sky. Thankfully the weather was on their side and there were no clouds in sight.

She had really forgotten that the event would take place tonight.

“Thanks for helping me out of my pre-exam-hell.”

“Thanks for the sandwich.” His words were hardly understandable and as Jemma turned to face him, she saw Fitz eating his share in peace. “Seriously, I think that’s the best sandwich I’ve ever had.”

They watched as the moon turned into a glowing red orb above them, illuminating the night in it’s light.

Yes, studying could definitely wait for a while.

(And she would surely remember the recipe for the future.)


End file.
